The present invention relates to vacuum ejectors, especially for home use , which withdraw air from a plastic bag, bottle, can, or any food containers.
In families, food is commonly received in plastic bags or suitable containers and then put in refrigerators. This method can only preserve food from going bad within few days. The most effective way to preserve food from going bad for a period of time is to keep food in a vacuum vessel.